


uh hey guys do you remember that time when Carmilla topped Laura yeah me neither

by SoLetUsBeLate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, this is just sin istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLetUsBeLate/pseuds/SoLetUsBeLate
Summary: You know how bossy Laura is.





	uh hey guys do you remember that time when Carmilla topped Laura yeah me neither

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who's tired from work and another friend who threatened to spank me.
> 
> They gave me a total of three prompts which I tried to fit into one fic within two hours like the idiot that I am.

Carmilla couldn't see anything.

She couldn't move either, as she was tied up in intricate rope knots.

She was exposed, the only clothing on her body the black lace panties she chose for tonight.

All she could do right now was feel her girlfriend leave ghost touches and kisses all over her body; down her neck, her chest, her stomach, and her thighs. She was hyper-aware of every contact Laura made with her skin, and her deliberate move to avoid the places where Carmilla needed them the most. Ten excruciating minutes of her hot girlfriend relentlessly teasing her.

"Fuck, Laura."

She heard Laura laugh softly against her ear. "Who's the one getting eaten alive now?"

Carmilla gulped audibly, the anticipation getting to her.

"You're dripping, Carm. You're ruining those panties and our sheets." Laura sighed, sounding just a bit disappointed. "You know I hate dirty sheets."

"I- I'm sorry," Carmilla answered, not knowing what else to say.

She then felt Laura blow hot breaths on her nipples, making the flesh peak without touching them.

Without warning, Laura yanked Carmilla's panties off of her and lightly pressed her nose on the pale woman's core, inhaling deeply the scent of her arousal.

"Laura..."

"Hm?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Touch me?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that."

"Touch me. Down there."

"You mean your feet?"

"You know where!"

"Say the word."

Carmilla grunted. "I hate saying that word. It sounds wet."

Laura slid a finger up Carmilla's slit. "And it is."

"Dammit, Laura."

Laura snickered and decided to let it go. She kissed Carmilla's folds and peaked her tongue out, drawing circles on Carmilla's clit, her thumb teasing Carmilla's entrance with practiced ease.

"Fuck! Put it in already!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not so fast, babe."

The shorter woman started licking and sucking more vigorously, the pad of her thumb still lingering deliciously close to Carmilla's entrance, but not quite enough. Laura pulled the hood up with her other hand, exposing the nub. She trapped it between her teeth and sucked hard as she buried her thumb into Carmilla, curling it down. The dark-haired woman growled, an animalistic sound emanating from well within her chest.

"You can break free anytime you want, Carm. You can remove that blindfold. Why won't you?" Laura chuckled as she replaced her thumb with two fingers, pumping more fervently this time.

_Because I love it when you dominate me _, Carmilla thought somewhat bitterly to herself, mad that she can't say it out loud. Her silence seemed to amuse Laura, as she felt the shorter girl double her efforts.__

_Damn it._ Carmilla felt herself close to coming at an embarassingly shorter time than usual. The darkness heightened her other senses; she felt Laura more intensely now that she's unable to see anything, and the smell of Laura's arousal was enough to drive a woman mad. Just as she was about to get that sweet release, Laura stopped moving and decided to give her attention to Carmilla's nipples. Carmilla whimpered at the loss. 

__"Cupcake..." she pleaded._ _

__"Yes?" Laura asked innocently._ _

__"Let me finish?"_ _

__Laura didn't answer. Instead, she bit down on a nipple and unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside Carmilla, curling them in the way she knew the vampire liked. The sounds Carmilla's body made as Laura pumped in and out were downright filthy, her wetness evident. She felt herself closer to the edge again, as she involuntarily took short, ragged breaths she didn't need._ _

__Laura chose that time to start peppering kisses all over her stomach and fondling her breasts, leaving Carmilla aching for just _a bit more.__ _

__"Dammit, Laura!"_ _

__"You can easily break those ropes, Carm." Laura mocked playfully._ _

__Carmilla growled again, this time out of frustration. She could almost cry. She was _so_ close, but Laura seemed intent on teasing her._ _

__"Just fuck me like a proper woman, Laura!"_ _

__"Well, if you ask nicely like that." Laura drawled sarcastically._ _

__Still, she acquiesced and buried her face between her girlfriend's thighs, her tongue flattening on Carmilla's nub, her fingers plunging knuckle-deep. She bit on her clit and Carmilla almost screamed; she then licked softly, trying to assuage the slight pain._ _

__The heat pooling below Carmilla's stomach felt more intense now than the first two times. She could feel herself losing control of her body as she writhed underneath Laura, her mind going blank. She accidentally broke the ropes, as instinct drove her to fight for her consciousness, away from feeling the sheer intensity of her climax. Her body won over, and she found her hands grabbing Laura's head as she bucked against Laura's face._ _

__The next thing she knew was of the feeling of Laura smiling between her legs._ _

__"Wow," Carmilla said as she lazily took off the blindfold._ _

__"You tore my ropes." Laura teased._ _

__"Oops. Sorry, cutie."_ _

__"Eh, I can always buy more." She shrugged. "But we can't really reward bad behavior, can we?"_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"Stay there."_ _

__"Trust me, I'm in no position to move just yet. That was intense."_ _

__Laura giggled as she crawled over Carmilla, hovering directly above her lithe body._ _

__"So you're just gonna have to settle for watching, then," Laura said, her voice barely above a whisper, as her hand slowly made its way between her thighs. She took the wetness from her entrance and spread it on her clit, drawing slow circles and moaning all the while._ _

__Carmilla tried to reach for Laura but the smaller girl slapped her hand away._ _

__"Just watch," she said as she moved until her slit was right above Carmilla's face. She eased a finger in herself as Carmilla helplessly watched, unable to do anything._ _

__"I wish these were your fingers, Carm." She moaned as her other hand pinched and pulled her nipple. "Too bad you're too tired from that mind-blowing orgasm." Carmilla whimpered underneath her. Laura's scent was too intense in this position and she wanted to have a taste, but she knew better than to challenge her girlfriend when she's in one of these moods._ _

__"Fuck, Carm," she said as she buried her fingers inside herself, the wet sounds becoming too much for Carmilla._ _

__"You're so fucking hot when you swear."_ _

__Laura slowly moved off of Carmilla and pulled her to sit up. She bent her knees and placed her own legs on either side of Carmilla's so they were face to face, both their legs spread wide for each other._ _

__"Touch yourself." It was not a request, and Carmilla obeyed._ _

__They watched each other touch themselves, Carmilla going for her clit and Laura filling herself with three fingers. It was obscene, the way Laura took in her fingers with ease, and Carmilla loved every second of it. She felt herself close to coming again just from the visual of her girlfriend taking a mean pounding from herself._ _

__The two women came, one after the other. It was Laura's face as she fell over the edge that pushed Carmilla onto a higher plane for the second time that night. They fell onto the bed, both heavily panting and smiling stupidly. After a minute, Carmilla spoke up._ _

__"We're at 2-1 now, cupcake. Let me even out the score."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Need I remind you that I'm an idiot? Thanks for reading.
> 
> Btw the prompts were:
> 
> Blindfold  
> Edging  
> Mutual Masturbation


End file.
